Compromisos Prometedores
by KawariAkira
Summary: Todo pasó una noche, y luego se transformaron en 3,5,7 hasta que llegó al punto que eran todos los días. No soportaba no poder verlo, acariciarlo, sentir su aroma. Él era su vicio, sólo suyo. Ereri...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La habitación era inundada de los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. El cabello fino y castaño de su amado lo hacia estremecer cuando entrelazaba su mano con ellos. Sin embargo se puso a pensar en como había llegado a esa situación, no había podido dormir pensando en como se lo permitió sin decir una sola palabra, sin quejarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, se despertó, lo miro, sonrió felizmente y dijo:

_Buenos días, ¿hace mucho que estás despierto?

_...mm no mucho- mintió, el sabia que desde hacia varias horas no había podido dormir.

Aquel hombre de cabellos castaños lo miro y conociéndolo sabia que mentía pero no le dio importancia alguna, sabia que estaba acostumbrado a hacer guardia en las noches y pensó que por el simple motivo de estar acostumbrado a ello no le permitía conciliar el sueño, pero también sabía que se equivocaba, que había otra razón atrás de todo.

El hombre de baja estatura se sentó en la cama y busco tranquilamente sus ropas, mientras el hombre de ojos verdes lo miró y le preguntó:

_¿en la noche lo repetiremos?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El silencio abundaba en aquel cuarto pequeño que se le había asignado a Eren luego de unirse a la tropas de reconocimiento, era muy sencillo pero suficiente para él.

_Vete vistiendo que si nos atrapa tu amiga se nos arma una buena-dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna e intentar esquivar el tema.

_pfff ¿Mikasa? No lo creo...-en ese mismo momento rodea la cintura de su amado levi y le besa el cuello con melosidad. Levi sin comprender porque se da la vuelta y le da un beso apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban entre si y por falta de aire se separaron.

_Te amo

_Yo... yo también

* * *

><p><p>

Luego de ducharse y bañarse un día nuevo les esperaba a aquellos dos. Para disimular la situación salieron de a uno de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de muchos actos anteriores.

_Nos vemos luego- dijo Eren viendo a Levi con una mirada seductora, éste no dijo nada y lo despidió con un apasionado beso.

_Hasta pronto-dijo Levi marchándose.

N/A: Y bueno este es el fin del Prólogo espero que les haya gustado, no tengo experiencia es mi la primera vez que escribo una historia XD. Haré más historias para el/la que le interese el Yaoi/Yuri/Romance,etc. Bye


	2. Todo tiene un comienzo

Capítulo 1_ Todo tiene un comienzo

_¡Atención!- Dijo un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

_¿Para qué nos molestas Erwin?-Dijo Hanji.

_Están tomando el té no es tan importante-Dijo Erwin como algo tan obvio.

_Es café,unfff... ¿Nos ibas a decir algo?-Dijo Levi, seguido de beber un sorbo de su taza de café.

_Así es Levi, en la mañana partiremos al Cuartel General de Investigaciones, junto con el chico titán-Anunció Erwin y se despidió de ellos luego de esta información.

_¡Al fin podré conocer al chico en persona!-Dijo Hanji emocionada por la noticia, tanto que casi se atora con su café.

Levi se queda callado por un instante, sabía bien quien era el chico. Aunque se arrepentía bastante de haberlo golpeado de esa forma aquel día.

*Recuerdo su mirada cuando me acerque a él, era tan...tan...hermosa, pero cuando lo golpee cambió momentáneamente; Era una mirada de decepción mezclada con...c... ¿Amor? ¿Hay qué estoy diciendo?*-Pensó dándose golpecitos en la cabeza porque no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

_Uh? Levi, ¿Qué haces?-Dijo curiosamente Hanji.

_Eh? Nada...-Respondió Levi.

_¿Qué te pasa? Ummm, te ves algo cansado, ve a dormir y mañana nos vemos-Dijo Hanji lléndose del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_Si creo que la cuatro ojos tiene razón,debo dormir sólo eso...-seguido de esto se cambió y se dirigió a la cama aún pensando en lo mismo...en Eren.

Al día siguiente...

Eran las 6:30 am cuando Erwin y Eren se hallaban en la oficina de Levi, sólo para saber que aún no se encontraba allí

_Se habrá dormido?...-Se preguntó, ya que Levi siempre está en su oficina a esas horas.

_Eren, no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Te animas a ir a su casa?, Quizá aún siga durmiendo-Preguntó Erwin apurado.

_Si...claro ¿Dónde queda?-Dicho esto Erwin le paso la dirección del capitán Levi, salió de aquel lugar, montó su caballo y se fué sin más.

Momentos después

Eren se hallaba en frente a la puerta de dicha casa, cuando de repente golpea la puerta, pum pum...*¿Habrá alguien?*se preguntó.

pum pum... no hubo respuesta alguna, giró el pestillo y la puerta se abrió *¿desde cuándo alguien deja la puerta sin seguro?*. Decidió entrar sin permiso para ver que todo estuviera en orden y él se encontrara allí. Eren recorrió toda la casa lo cual le pareció muy linda y sobre todo limpia, al final de un pasillo se hallaba al fin el dormitorio de Levi, abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente, y efectivamente aquel hombre de baja estatura dormía plácidamente boca arriba con los rayos de luz que le iluminaban la cara.

_C...Capitán Levi, Despierte- Dijo en voz baja Eren mirando a aquél hombre que era tan frío y de carácter fuerte dormir como un bebe; Tranquilo y tierno.

_¡Capitán Despierte!- Esta vez elevó un poco el tono de voz.

Al saber que no lo escuchaba y ni importancia le daba de un tirón le arranca las sábanas y deja al descubierto a Levi en un bóxer azul.

_¡QUE TE Lev...an...ta..ras?- Exclamó Eren sonrojándose al ver a aquella persona de baja estatura mientras aún despertaba, sus bóxers, había tenido una erección. Levi al notar la expresión de Eren, mira hacia su bóxer y dice,

_¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? ¡No entres a la habitación de alguien sin avisar!-Dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, claramente se notaba que estaba molesto.

_Ppp...ero nnn..oo- Tartamudeó con la cara aún más roja.

Levi le lanzó todo lo que tenía a mano, y Eren salió disparado de la habitación esquivando todo lo que le arrojaba.

_Unfff, Eeel...me vio?- Se preguntó. Mientras se vestía y aprontaba la cosas para su viaje comenzó a recordar lo que había soñado, efectivamente era de él... el chico titán. "No, no puede ser" se decía el mismo una y otra vez. Ya pronto partió al lugar de encuentro junto con Eren, tratando de no hablar del tema.

Ya estando reunidos, ven dos figuras a caballo a lo lejos acercándose; Eran Eren y Levi.

_Hasta que al fin llegan- Exclamó Erd apoyado en su caballo casi dormido.

_¿Están todos?- Preguntó Levi

_Sí, sólo faltaban ustedes dos- Informó Petra

_¿Ya podemos partir?- Preguntó Gunther algo molesto por esperar

Algunas horas más tarde...

_¿Llegamos ya?- Preguntó Eren ansioso de llegar a aquél lugar, ya que al fin se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

_No, aún no Eren falta todavía un poco-Dijo Petra sonriendo y prestándole atención al joven y emocionado Eren.

_No te emociones tanto...-Dijo Erwin sonriendo y mirando al frente.

_No tienes que estar tan ansioso de llegar, no es nada emocionante est...a...AHH!-exclamó Auruo mordiéndose la lengua

_¡Auruo! Te dije que no hablaras mientras cabalgas-Le reprochó Petra al verle sangrar.

_A...ah..¿Estás bien?-Dijo Eren con tono de preocupación.

Eren volteó a su derecha y se encontró junto a Levi, *¿Porqué me mirara tanto?* pensó Eren al ver que Levi no le quitaba la mirada de ensima, le sonrió al Capitán Levi, (éste se sonrojó un poco pero no lo notaron) y volteó su cabeza diciéndose *Actúa normal, Eren actúa normal*

_Ya nos falta poco por llegar- Anuncia Erwin mirando la escena entre todos.

Todos ya llegaron a dicho Cuartel el cual parecía abandonado, malezas, mugre, polvo, entre otras cosas esto no le gustó para nada a Levi. Mientras Petra ayudaba a Auruo a curar su herida en la lengua y Eren estaba con os caballos, Levi ya tenía todo su equipo de limpieza pronto y listo para ser utilizado. Se encargó de que limpiaran la habitación a parejas porque pensaba que así era más fácil terminar todo, limpiarían las dos primeras plantas ya que el lugar era muy grande y no pensaban abarcar tanto lugar. Petra y Eren se irían a limpiar las habitaciones de la segunda planta; Levi y Auruo se encargarían de la primera planta y Gunter y Erd de los caballos y el establo.

Mientras tanto Petra barría el piso y quitaba algunas telarañas, Eren limpiaba las ventanas y los pocos muebles que habían allí. Todos realizaban sus tareas estrictamente debido que a Levi le gustaba todo reluciente y sin ninguna cosa fuera de lugar. Petra explicó a Eren como debia limpiar para que todo quedara como a Levi le gustaba, éste dió si mejor esfuerzo hasta que llego Levi,

_Petra podrías ir a limpiar con Auruo, necesita algo de ayuda- Dijo Levi con tono calmado pero frío como siempre, seguido de esto se dirigió a abrir las ventanas.

_Pss Petra, me da miedo- susurra Eren a Petra, ésta soltó una risita y se fué con Auruo.

Continuará...

N/A: Es corto lo sé pero YOLO, no lo actualicé antes porque aquí ya se terminan las clases y hay pruebas finales, etc etc. Es muy estresante ?)

Decidí subir un capítulo todos los Viernes, asi que el viernes de la semana que viene pondré el segundo cap lwl

Huehuehueheue, besos a todos y a todas gracias por leerme (?) la verdad me emociona saber que hay gente a la que le guste el Ereri c: Di no al bardo ?)

Mejor me voy a dormir XD bye bye n.n


End file.
